


【影日】巧克力

by yuuyin



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:48:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29645322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuuyin/pseuds/yuuyin
Summary: 有再多本命巧克力有什麼用，日向看著手上的排球突然想通，現在的影山眼裡只有排球而已，所以拿著排球的自己比任何人都靠得還近。
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 16





	【影日】巧克力

下課鐘聲響起，安藤收拾桌上的課本時，意外沒聽見前桌匆忙拉近椅子的聲音。他抬起頭，日向正好站起身，雖然速度不慢，但跟以往相比，還是襯托出一絲從容。  
這倒是奇怪，安藤笑著說：「日向，你們今天不比啦？」  
「今天體育館整修！」  
「這樣啊。」  
安藤正想如果日向沒事的話，可以一起到附近的商店街逛逛。還沒開口，日向撈起一顆隨身不離的排球，朝他爽朗地說「明天見」後，迅速地往後方竄去。  
安藤的目光下意識地跟著日向往後看去，果不其然看見日向站在最後排的位置，跟黑髮的高個說話。  
果然是影山。安藤毫不意外這點，恰好傳來同學呼喚他的聲音，背好書包後向外走去。

影山的臉上還有著被書角壓紅的印痕，搭配著惺忪而顯得更細長的眼睛，看起來比平常更兇。  
教室裡不能玩球，日向聊勝於無地在他旁邊頂著球，順便當監工：「英文課本要帶回家，老師說明天考第七章的單字。」  
影山「嘖」了一聲，還是安分地把可能根本不會翻開的課本艱難地塞進書包裡，增添沒有用的重量，問：「去哪？」  
「肉包！」  
「喔。」

這樣的對話也只有影山聽得懂了，月島第一次聽到他們這樣對話時，露出嫌惡的表情說這是單細胞生物的交流語言。  
日向雖然對於月島形容他是單細胞的這點不滿，但無可否認的是在跟影山認識三年、尤其在高三同班後，這類的術語越來越多。  
早晨的「喂」是「昨天的作業寫了嗎？」、中午拖過椅子的聲音是「一起吃午餐吧」、放學頭也不回地奔跑是「今天一定是我先到！」。省略字句的相處模式比想像中輕鬆，只需要一個聲音對方就能心領神會地回應。

「肉包」是離學校不遠的一片空地，他們常以誰先跑到哪為開端，肉包是永不過時的賭注，偶爾換成咖哩包，全看贏的那方想吃什麼。  
今天他們難得沒有人提起這個比賽，畢竟都額外背著心意的重量，去年比完還要回來撿巧克力的經驗實在太蠢了，今年實在不想重新上演。  
「欸影山，你收到幾個？」日向想了想，補充：「只算本命，不算義理的話。」  
「你想知道這個幹嘛？」影山瞥了他一眼，被無數突然冒出的比賽坑了這麼多年，事到如今都多了些謹慎。  
當然是了解我的情敵有幾個——縱使這樣想，日向也不可能說出口，「你的果然比我少才不肯說吧！」  
這招百試百靈，要未戰就承認自己輸給日向這件事想都不要想，影山頓了一下，卻問：「差在哪？」  
「什麼？」  
「不是都一樣嗎？」影山嘖了一聲，索性掀開自己的書包，露出裡面滿滿的巧克力：「差在哪裡？」

為了弄清這點，日向只好暫時先替影山分類各種類型的巧克力。日向一眼認出谷地統一送的巧克力包裝說：「像谷地同學給的這種就是義理，關係好的人都會有一份。」  
「喔。」  
本命巧克力倒是好認很多，手工包裝或者是特別精美的……日向抽出一份被細心打上紅色蝴蝶結的巧克力，「像這種大概就是本命吧，通常是手做，只送喜歡的人，代表心意的巧克力。」  
仔細數了數疑似是本命的巧克力竟然還有七個，日向還來不及沉浸在自己有七個情敵的複雜心情中，被迎面而來的排球打斷。  
「來暖身了，呆子。」  
「喔。」  
有再多本命巧克力有什麼用，日向看著手上的排球突然想通，現在的影山眼裡只有排球而已，所以拿著排球的自己比任何人都靠得還近。

想清這點後日向突然覺得心情也沒那麼沉重，連他接球失誤、影山發怒的聲音聽起來都比以往悅耳。  
練習告一段落，日向仰頭喝著水，直到水瓶空了再也流不出任何一滴水，才拿出放在一旁的巧克力遞給正在擦汗的影山，「給。」  
「什麼？」  
影山剛捏上包裝，日向立刻放開手：「那個、是小夏做的！」  
「小夏？」  
一個謊要用無數的謊來圓，日向左顧右盼就是不看對方，「小夏做了一份給我、順便做了一份你的。」  
「喔，幫我謝謝她。」影山直直地盯著他：「你收到幾個？」  
這個問題倒是好回答多了，不管是本命還是義理，加起來都比影山少了一個。日向不甘心地回應：「比你少一個，我的第213勝214敗。」  
「214勝213敗。」影山說。  
「什麼？」日向沒聽懂，看見一個東西迎面朝他飛來，下意識地接住了——有稜有角，不是排球。  
剛剛拿來向影山舉例何謂本命、被打上精緻紅色緞帶的巧克力此刻出現在他手中。

「謝、謝謝。」日向被嚇到了，圓滾滾的眼睛看了看手中的巧克力，又瞅了瞅不遠處的影山，勉強地找回自己的聲音，開玩笑地說：「你現在才給我啊，山口他們……」  
「只有這個。」影山說出這句話的同時，汗濕的手差點抓不穩手上的巧克力，勉強扯住一個角，看見上頭寫著的「影山」。  
只有一個的巧克力是什麼意思不言而喻，日向胸膛裡的心臟在緊張地跳動，逼迫他開口：「這是本命嗎？」  
「我以為情人節送巧克力只有一個意思。」影山的耳朵被夕陽染紅，仍直挺挺地站著，明明是解釋聽起來又不是那麼情願：「——所以按照你說的話，是本命沒錯。」

日向暈呼呼地站在原地，第一次感受到地心引力原來是這麼強的力量，才沒有導致他頭重腳輕地跌倒、或飛到外星球去。  
等到他好不容易抓回自己四散的思緒時，他正牽著腳踏車走在影山身旁，對方臉上一點表情也沒有，絲毫看不出來剛剛這個人正對著日向進行人生第一場告白。  
日向突然想起自己還沒跟影山解釋巧克力的事，握緊腳踏車的把手坦承：「那個巧克力、其實不是小夏做的。」  
「我知道。」影山毫不意外地回應，站在與日向家分岔的道路上，看著眼睛睜大的日向說：「明天見。」  
「喔喔、明天見！」

雖然不知道影山為甚麼知道巧克力不是小夏做的，但影山也喜歡他這件事情就足以佔據腦中所有容量，讓他沒辦法思考多餘的事，只能任憑身體習慣帶領著他繼續前進。  
日向踩上腳踏車，第一次感覺到上坡如此容易，身體像是鳥一般輕盈，彷彿一蹬就能前進十幾公里。  
直到到家時日向聽見小夏說出「飛雄」時，才猛然意識到自己的錯誤在哪。

洗完澡躺在床上時，日向終於忍不住拿出毫無動靜的手機，打給影山。  
對方倒是很快就接了，兩個人不發一語，日向清了清嗓，問：「巧克力好吃嗎？」  
「太甜了。」  
「喔，那你別吃了，明天還我。下次我再做不甜的給你。」  
「來不及了。」影山在那頭停頓了下，不甘願地承認：「已經沒了。」  
「睡前吃太多糖會蛀牙喔，影山君。」  
「囉嗦。」影山說完後，反問他：「好吃嗎？」  
好吃嗎，日向回想起那一片被他小心翼翼掰下一塊的巧克力，把頭埋進枕頭裡，任由紅通通的耳朵露在外頭，突然感受到影山回答時的心情。

「太甜了。」日向嘀咕。


End file.
